Observing
by Gelly619
Summary: ARMADA: Alexis goes to get some time away from the boys, only to meet up with a certain Seeker. One-shot? T for possible wiggle room


**[] My readers have permission to beat me with rakes.. Anyway, I got an idea from reading DBZ Fanfiction. Enjoy this fluffy piece. []**

Alexis huffed hearing the boys laughing over the immature joke they had just heard. Slipping out of the rec room she wandered around the empty halls of the Autobot base. Shutting her eyes she leaned against the cold wall.

Why was it bothering her so much?

Clenching her fists she turned swiftly and beat her fist into the hard metal only to flinch and yelp at the sudden movement. Frowning she stared at her knuckles. A nice red mark was forming over where she struck the wall. Alexis rubbed her aching hand, regretting beating herself up over her thoughts.

Suddenly she heard a steady stomping sound coming from down the hall. Frantically she looked around seeing now place to hide to gnawed her lip.

_Act casual!... Yeah, right. _

Shutting her eyes tightly she kept her clenched fists behind her. Soon the steady foot steps became louder and louder.

And then they stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Alexis' eyes snapped open and looked with horror up at the owner of the voice.

_Starscream._

"Oh—I, ehherm.. Nothing! Nothing." She managed, quickly looking away from him.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing.'" He said rather skeptically.

Alexis sighed bringing her hands in front of her, cupping a hand around her other balled fist.

"I just went out for some air, okay?" She snapped.

Immediately she regret it.

Soon she found herself feeling a familiar vertigo sensation. Panic rushed her. Her wide eyes met Starscream's optics.

"You're not usually this irritable." He commented more to himself.

Alexis stayed silent fiddling with the hem of her shirt, looking for a sort of distraction from her nervousness.

"So?"

"It bothers me."

She blinked.

"If it bothers you so much then why won't you leave me be?"

Starscream chuckled smirking at the human in his palm.

"You said something similar to me once. Maybe I'm returning the favor."

Alexis opened her mouth for a moment then shut it. _Damn, he's got me there._ Starscream raised an optic ridge at her silence, but didn't comment.

"Now, tell me whats going on."

"It's not important."

"If it's making you upset, it must be."

"I'm not upset!" She shouted. Swiftly she covered her mouth with her hand.

Starscream inclined his head. "Obviously not.." He murmured.

Hanging her head in defeat she exhaled.

"Okay, fine. It's you. I can't figure you out."

Starscream tilted his head to the side the amusement previously present fading into a serious look. The seeker leaned his shoulder into the wall and looked the human over. A light pink blush splashed onto her cheeks and she refused to look at him.

"I could say the same for you, Alexis."

Snapping to attention once more she blinked. "How?"

Starscream shifted his gaze away from her. "You're always fighting for something. Half the time it isn't even for personal gain." He paused considering her. "I can't wrap my wrap my head around the fact you have more pride in your hand than I have in my whole body."

Alexis' blushed deepened she shook her head. "Is that all? Starscream, your much more of a mystery than I am. You joined the Autobots to kill Megatron, but then what? What will happen to you then?" She dared to ask the question that plagued her mind.

Starscream seemed to think about this, his expression showing hints of annoyance. "I don't know..."

Alexis opened her mouth to ask something more, but bit her tongue, feeling as if she would be treading on hot coals. Her attention turned to her fist that was beginning to bruise, she frowned tenderly rubbing it.

"You hurt yourself." Starscream observed.

"What of it?" Alexis asked softly.

"How?"

"I did it to myself."

"Why?"

"I.. Was frustrated."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to hurt yourself." Starscream retorted scowling at the girl.

"Why do you care?"

The former Decepticon grew silent at that.

"Maybe because, I worry.." He mumbled ever so softly.

**[]MWAHAHA. I'm not sure if I will do anything with this little bit.. Anyway enjoy for now.[]**


End file.
